


Can You Do That For Me?

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Body Worship, Control, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Roxy Lalonde, F/M, Incest Kink, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Minor Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Sex Talk, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Hal has a way with his words, and Roxy is all too eager to listen.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Roxy Lalonde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Can You Do That For Me?

Red wine sloshed around in Roxy's glass as she flopped down on Dirks bed, her other hand lazily rubbing her crotch.

Oh shiitt! It's Dirky's glasses!

She took her hand out of her pants and grabbed her brother's glasses, pushing them onto her face before sliding her hand back down her ants, idly rubbing her clit. Roxy took another sip of her wine, gulping it down like water.

Lol I bet I look so fungcking stupid.

Mmm...not as stupid as Dirk does.

Roxy whipped her hand off her clit and sat up straight, face flushing a bright pink.

Oh-I-I! Hi Hal! Um-I was just-

Don't stop on my account.

W-well I-what?

Come on, I was enjoying the show. I want to see what that cute bod of yours can do.

Pff this is so stupid.

Roxy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, hesitating before slowly rubbing her clit and spreading her labia, able to hear the soft, squishing noises of her cunt growing wet. Her breath shuddered as she felt herself heat up, body rocking into her hand movements.

That feels good, doesn't it~ I can hear you trying to hold back.

Fffuck~ You sound...

Yes, that's it, just focus on my voice and your fingers. Focus on that feeling, how you can't take your hand off your soaking pussy. Tell me Roxy, are you a squirter? I can definitely tell that you're a screamer, and hell, if you aren't, you will be once I've finished~

K-keep talking like that anh~and I will be.

Shh~ Don't worry about saying anything, babe, you just need to listen to me and do what I say, OK?

Roxy nodded desperately, eyes scrunching shut, suddenly feeling so needy.

Good~ Good girl.

His soft, lulling praise went straight to Roxy's clit, the girl clamping her legs shut and grinding her thighs together.

I want you to keep on rolling your fingers over your clit, and no matter how much you want to: don't put your fingers in yet. Just keep teasing that hot clit of yours.

Still teasing her wet folds, Roxy started pressing and flicking her clit harder, legs shaking and toes curling. Although she was desperate, she refused the urge to dip her fingers in, rocking her hips back and forth.

Hah~ hahh ungh~ I~ Feel so...~

Roxy, you sound so sexy. I want to kiss your body all over, feel your trembling thighs around my head as I drag my tongue over your dripping pussy, dabbing your clit with the tip of my tongue. I want to look up at you as I taste you and see your pretty face lost and blushing, your hands in my hair eagerly pushing me against your crotch as you moan.

Hal~

Shh~ Just keep imagining all the things I would do to you~

Hal I'm gonna~ I'm-cumming~!!!

Roxy's entire body tensed up as she came, the girl unable to hold back a trembling squeak. She sunk into the chair and let out a stifled breath before taking another drink.

Fffuck~ That was...

That was good, but I'd love to see the look on your face the moment you cum.

Can you do that for me?

I mean sure but it's a little hard to get going, I just came an-

You don't have to worry about that, Roxy, just do what I say.

Ok, what do you want me to do?

That IS the question, isn't it?

There was a brief pause.

I'm assuming that you're not a fan of smuppets.

...They're more...Dirk's thing.

It's a niche.

There's a box under his bed with some normal...apparatus, that you might like.

Roxy wandered over to Dirks bed and got on her knees, and just as Hal said, there was a box full of sex toys.

Wow...this is getting pretty kinky, isn't it?

Kinkier than masturbating to a pair of glasses with the exact same voice of your brother?

You know what I mean.

These things better be clean. I'm not touching anything covered in Dirk's ass juice.

Trust me, they're clean. He's probably the only man I've met who steam-cleans his toys daily.

Ok...which ones should I take? I'm not taking a horse one, and no butt stuff!

'Ones'? Wow, what are you thinking, Roxy? Feeling two cocks drill your holes, imagining Dirk on one side and me on the other? Do you want to feel his hot breath on your neck as he goes faster and faster, getting closer and closer to the edge until suddenly you feel both of us-

Hal!

Well that was definitely a fantasy she was going to save for later.

Ok, ok.

Take the translucent red one, and the bullet vibe.

Roxy reached in and grabbed the vibe and dildo, squeezing it and recoiling in surprise as she felt how stiff it was. She closed the box and pushed it back under the bed.

What should I do now?

I want you to go to his mirror and strip. Can you do that for me?

Strip? Wow, I'm 16 and already beginning my career as a stripper.

Damn right, it's in the StriLonde blood, and I'm the lucky guy who gets your first show.

With as much finesse and style that she could muster, Roxy slid out of her pants and pulled off her shirt, rocking her hips back and forth and shimmying her chest so her breasts jiggled in her bra. After a few moments of fiddling, Roxy threw off her bra, massaging her breasts for a few moments before finally pulling down her cute, pink panties, all the while making sure that Hal was facing the mirror to watch every second.

Sorry it wasn't that good, I haven't had much practise.

Roxy that was fucking incredible. I loved every second of it, and every second of you.

Aw, you sap!

Despite her response, her face flushed pink.

Can you show me more? I want to see every inch of your beautiful body.

You mean...like my...

Every inch. Can you do that for me, Roxy?

Y-yeah ok.

Ok, now on your knees.

Roxy sunk down to her knees obediently, feeling hot and embarrassed.

Good girl~ Now spread your legs for me babe.

Shaking with hesitation, Roxy shifted so that she slowly opened her legs, shyly turning her head.

Don't look away, I cant see your perfect body.

Use your fingers to spread your pussy.

O-ok.

Roxy closed her eyes in embarrassment as her fingers parted her lips, able to her a soft wet noise as she did it.

Fuck, you're so beautiful. Every inch of you is so beautiful.

Th-thanks.

You don't have to speak, just do as I say.

Now turn on the vibe and hold it against your clit.

Eee~ F-ffuck...!

I'm so glad I got to see your face just now.

It's so-

Don't move it, just hold it there for me.

Ah~! Ok.

God you look so sexy like that, Roxy.

Tell me what you want.

I-I want it inside...

What was that?

D-don't tease me!

Come on, Roxy, I want to hear you beg for me.

God that was so fucking hot.

I...Hal I want it inside of me! I want to be fucked until I can't move or think or-!

Please?

Please!

Good girl, Roxy.

Keep the vibe at your clit and push the toy in, slowly.

Hhah...fuck...

Hold it there.

But I-

I can't...

Hold the toy against your cervix.

Can you do that for me?

Nghh~

Yes?

Yes~!

You're so fucking incredible, Roxy.

Put it on the floor an slowly move up and down.

Roxy stuck the toy to the floor and hovered over it, making sure to keep her legs spread for Hal. With shaking hands, she slowly set herself down, feeling the toy probe deeper inside of her, her inexperienced walls clamping down around it.

You're so amazing Roxy. You're perfect. Every part of you is a work of art.

Hah~ I-Unh~

How does it feel?

Fuck-fucking guh-good~!

God, you sound so sexy.

I-I could be a little louder if you want~

Oh yeah?

Yeahh~

Ahh~ Yes! Uuah~ mmMM!~

Roxy.

I just want to let you know that if you keep that up, there's a 90% chance of you just completely frying my circuits from all the hotness you're emitting.

Pfft! Stupid.

What can I say?

I guess my circuits have already been fried.

And I'm planning on frying the even more.

I feel like you're getting too comfortable, Ms Lalonde~

Oh yeah?

Yeah~

I think that you need to be knocked down a peg~

What're you gonna do about it, Mr Strider?

Are you gonna set this girl straight?

I think I'd rather sit back and watch.

Why?

Can't handle all o' this woman?

No, you can't handle what I can give you.

You'd melt under me into a putty.

I'd give you so much that you can't think.

Then I'll make you beg for me.

Mmm~

I like the sound of that.

I'll make you like it even more~

You can go faster if you want.

I wouldn't make you hold back.

You're so sweet to meeE~!

I'm giving you everything a girl like you deserves.

I'm just sorry I cant give you more.

You're just so fucking amazing and beautiful.

If I had a body instead of Dirk, I'd give you so much you wouldn't be able to move~

Or maybe you'd prefer both of us~

Hooooly~

I have to say, Roxy,

You're a lot dirtier than I originally thought.

But I guess you already knew that~

Ah-I don't know if I should moan your name or Dirk's.

It doesn't matter.

I just want to hear you moan.

Y-you will if you keep on talking.

How close are you to cumming?

Prettyyy fuh-fucking close~

Good~

Now stop.

w-what?

Can you do that for me, Roxy?

But I-

Can you do that for me?

Roxy slid off the toy and moved the vibrator, feeling her cunt throb and ache. She looked into the mirror and gave Hal a pouty look.

Haaal~

Why're you so mean?

I just want to keep this image forever.

I wish I could just fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to think.

I would really like that right now.

Then show me.

I want to hear you beg again~

Can you do that for me?

A-and you said I was the kinky one?

What was that?

...

Can I please cum?

Roxy began spreading her dripping pussy with her fingers, using her other hand to cup her breast.

Pleeaase~?

Can you please let me cum, Hal?

I really want it~

I'm not convinced that you're trying hard enough.

She thought for a second before leaning forwards, licking the gooey toy. She dragged her tongue up the side and took the tip in her mouth, sucking it down before kissing along the shaft.

I just want you to make me cum.

Please~ I'll do anything.

I just want it.

God, you look so fucking cute and sexy.

How could I say no to that face?

Put the vibe back and go as fast as you want on the toy.

Can you do that for me?

Fffuck yeah~

You're incredible. You are just so fucking beautiful, Roxy.

I wish I could touch your perfect skin and hear you moan into my ear.

Feel your pussy spasm around my dick as you cum, holding onto me like you'll never let go.

Mm-aah~

I'm gonna-

I'm-cumming~!

aaAAAH~

Roxy sunk down on the toy, tongue sticking out of her mouth as she moaned loudly, eyes rolled back as she lost herself. Her mind was completely blank and her body was tense, the waves of the aftershocks crashing into her and flooding the small puddle that pooled around the toy.

Ah...hah~

You're so beautiful.

Hah...ha...was I good?

You were amazing.

You're just perfect.

I...thank you Hal.

That was so good.

You're welcome, Roxy.

And, thanks for the show.

I loved every second.

Aw, you're gonna make me blush.

More than you cumming in front of me did?

Pshh.

You might want to clean up, Dirk's going to back soon.

You wouldn't want Dirk to catch you.

Or maybe you would?

As kinky as that sounds, I don't wanna have to deal with that conversation.

I can see that.

Well, I'll leave you to clean yourself up.

Wow, a real gentleman, aren't you?

I hate to disappoint m'lady, but I have no arms.

I'll let you off...

This time.

(Bonus!)  
Hello, Dirk.

What a lovely evening it is.

What a fan-fucking-tastic evening it is.

What a fucking MASTERPIECE of an evening.

What a-

Hal, you obnoxious piece of plastic.

On this quote unquote 'lovely evening', what do you want me to do to shut you up?

Would you like to see something?

Will it shut you up?

Only one way to find out, Dirky boy.

Ugh...what is it this time?

This.

...

...

...

Hal, what the fuck?

What's wrong?

Hal, what the fuck.

I don't know what you're trying to say.

Hal, what the fuck!


End file.
